Forbidden Fruit
by Twireader81
Summary: Bella feels left out when Rose and Alice meet two mysterious men. Will a trip to a fall apple festival change Bella's life forever? How will the Halloween party play out when three beautiful boys get invited into the girls' apartment? Fright Night entry.


**Twilight Fright Night One-Shot Contest**

**Story Title: "Forbidden Fruit"**

**Author(s): Twireader81**

**Vamp or Human: Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

It was October 24th, one week until Halloween. Maybe today will be the start of everything I've been waiting for. It is true, that I have been saying that very same thing to myself everyday since I moved to Seattle for college.

I have been in a slump. I haven't had a boyfriend in the last year and half. I know, unbelievable, right? I had always thought I was pretty. I have shiny, bouncy, brown hair, cut in long layers; warm, chestnut brown eyes; and a petite figure. Apparently, no guys shared this opinion of me.

I dated Mike in high school. We had a cookie cutter relationship. Holding hands, innocent kisses, dates to the drive-in theatre were all regular activities for us. I mean, what is this? The 1950s? I was stuck in this situation, because after all, it was Forks and the choices were very, very limited. Needless to say, after graduation, I bid dear Mike a tearless farewell, and left town without a second look.

My two best friends and roommates, Alice and Rose, and I moved together to Seattle to go to college, be roommates and start a whole new life, filled with new opportunities, experiences and, hopefully, love. That was in May, 2008. I was two for three. I loved college. I loved my apartment. I loved my friends. I just didn't have anyone to love me.

My lack of love was seriously starting to impair my lust for life. I admit, I was starting to mope. Sweat shirts and yoga pants had become a staple in my wardrobe. My flat iron had been traded for messy ponytails, make-up for lip balm, contacts for glasses. If no one was paying attention to me, then why should I pay attention to myself? I know that was probably the wrong way to think, but I couldn't help it. I had stopped going out with Rose and Alice to clubs on Friday nights. So much for my new life.

To make matters worse, both Rose and Alice texted me last Friday night from the bar, letting me know that they weren't coming home that night. Apparently, they had met two fabulous guys, roommates. Emmett and Jasper were both incredible guys. They were not Alice and Rose's type, that was for sure. But seemingly supermodel good looks and the charm of Renaissance gentlemen, were good enough reasons to change their minds. These boys, from what I had heard, and in the last week, had been almost every waking moment, were different from the average college, American Eagle Outfitter, type boy. They were dark and mysterious, but I was assured that they were not emo or goth. I kind of doubted it.

I know I was lonely and bored, but it almost seemed as though Rose and Alice were hypnotized by them. Okay, I know that the average person didn't have that ability, but still, both girls were literally swooning.

I had had enough. I was sick of pouting. Seeing my two best friends so happily in love, albeit, after only a week, I decided that I had to get out of the apartment. So I made plans with the girls to go out and do something normal. Unlike my roommates, I didn't want to meet my soul mate at a bar. So made the only logical decision: we were going to an apple harvest festival being held today, just outside of Seattle.

Okay, so maybe that sounds like a lame and/or boring idea to most nineteen year old college students, but I had made up my mind after seeing a poster for it at the laundry-mat in our dorm last night.

To someone that never left the building, except to go to class, a day trip out of town, seemed like quite the adventure.

Plus, I was craving pie. Apple pie, hot from the oven, smothered in butter pecan ice cream. Okay, so I had ulterior motives for wanting fresh apples. But I was in a rut. Pie could only make things better. And who cares if I put on a few pounds. My yoga pants were forgiving.

Rose and Alice, almost in tears at the idea of having wake up at 6 am on a Saturday morning after spending last night with the gothic wonders, finally rolled out of bed and were in the car and on the road by 8 am.

I was excited, even after the hour and half drive to the orchard. It was a quiet drive, with Alice and Rose sleeping the entire time. They literally seemed drained. Those must be some incredible guys, I thought to myself. You would think, the girls would have brought them home at least once in the last week so I could meet them. Maybe they didn't want to rub it in my face that I was the single one…the 5th wheel in the group.

Ok, snap out of it, Bella. You're here to have a great day. This is the end of your slump. I just know it. Nothing like a little pep talk from the confident part of my brain. My mind was very encouraging today and I had even convinced myself to wear a pair of skinny jeans. Hey, it was a step up from elasticized waistbands. Paired with a flowy black tank and a green cardigan, I thought I looked pretty cute.

We had a great morning, wandering around looking at the artisan market and even taking in a corn maze. Yes, this was the country alright. After a quick lunch of apple fritters and cider, we decided to go take a walk through the orchard and pick up a bushel of fresh apple for my pie craving. And, yes, apparently a bushel is still a form of measurement.

As the three of us were wandering through the orchard, we got separated from each other. I was sure I told the girls to wait for me, while a climbed the ladder to get a couple of really good apples. When I came down the ladder, using my shirt to hold a pile of apples, I noticed they had ditched me. Great. Alice had our apple basket.

I started walking in circles, looking to see if I could see Alice or Rose. No where. Seriously, I was in the tree, for what, 3 minutes?

But, then I saw him. The epitome of all my dreams. The hottest, sexiest, yet most beautiful man I had ever laid my unworthy eyes on. He had a white wife beater stretched over his toned chest, leaving his beautifully sculpted arms bare. His sweaty skin was glistening in the sun. It was almost as though he was sparkling. He was wearing a pair of faded, worn jeans, that were loose, but still hugged him in all the right places. When my eyes, finally made it to his face, I was floored. He had gorgeous cheekbones that I could see from 30 feet away. His hair, which appeared to be almost bronze, was almost all covered in a grey beanie.

As I stood there ogling him, as he lifted baskets of apples into the back of a old rusted pick-up, I watched as his muscles moved under his sweaty skin. I'm sure my mouth was hanging wide open. My feet, as if I drawn by magnetic force started to walk towards this godlike-man.

Of course, my cute ballet flats caught on the bottom of the ladder I just came down. I screamed and went flying forward. My apples in my shirt sling went sailing through the air, rolling towards the Greek god-like orchard boy.

Humiliated, I remained laying flat on my stomach, hoping I might get swallowed by the ground. I lifted my head slightly, just enough to see a pair of scuffed, black, work boots walking my way. Great. Even his walk was sexy. His feet stopped right in front of me.

I dropped my head back down to the ground. Maybe if I ignored him, he would go away. But, I don't think I really wanted him to go away. He smelled sweet, like apples, but manly and sweaty at the same time. He laughed. I could listen to that laugh all day. He was clearly amused by my less than ladylike behaviour.

"Are you alright, honey?" Wow. That voice!!! I want to marry this man! Yes, he had only spoken four words to me, but that was more than enough.

I guess now was as good a time as any to get up and face the embarrassment.

"Yes. I think I am. It's just my pride that's a little bruised." I looked up as I spoke and the gorgeous man of my dreams had his hand outstretched to me. He was a gentleman, too.

I lifted myself to my knees, and took his hand to stand up. I did not ever want to let go of that strong, masculine hand. He had a firm grip, but was gentle. He didn't seem to want to let go either. There we were, holding hands, standing in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes in the middle of an orchard. It was a beautiful moment.

But it was my life, and therefore my luck. The moment did not last.

"Bella. There you are. We've been looking all over for you." Alice. Great.

"Bella, what happened to your new jeans? You're covered in dirt."

Thanks, Alice, my now former best friend.

The supermodel in front of me, finally tore his eyes away from mine and looked over at my friends.

"Ladies." He nodded in their direction.

"Oh, Bella. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Rose was looking down at our attached hands, with a sneaky, all-knowing smirk on her face.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. Firstly, I was embarrassed about how we met. Secondly, I knew nothing about him to even tell the girls. And finally, I seemed to be entranced by him. I physically couldn't speak.

He gave me a stunning smile and looked me right in the eyes, while he answered Rose.

"Where are my manners? My name is Edward Cullen. This orchard has been in my family for many generations. Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?"

He finally looked up at my friends. His demeanour changed instantly and his stunning smile dropped. His face looked worried, sad and angry at once. I would know, I was blatantly starring at him.

Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Bella. I know we have only just met, but could I be so bold to ask you for your phone number?"

I looked up at his shocking eyes and nodded. He could have anything he asked for. He was smiling again.

I was confused. I was sure he was upset, yet he showed no sign of ever having felt that way. I let it go. How could I worry when he looked this happy.

I grabbed a pen from my purse and brought Edward's hand up to my face. I turned it over in my hand and wrote my number on the palm of his hand.

"Lovely meeting you ladies. Bella."

I felt Alice grab my arm and start leading me back to the car.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's honey smooth voice behind me. I turned around, happy to have another excuse to look at him.

"You forgot your apples." He smirked an incredibly sexy smile at me and winked. "Just go pop open your trunk and I'll bring you a basket."

I drove home reluctantly. I didn't want to leave Edward.

I decided to invite him to our Halloween party next week. Alice and Rose would be wrapped up in having fun with their boys.

Edward and I texted each other throughout the week, and I baked a lot of pie. He had agreed to come to the party and I couldn't be happier. I was especially lonely since the girls had still been either out clubbing with Emmett and Jasper, or passed out in their rooms. So, I ate a lot of pie.

It was finally Halloween and I had spent the day decorating the apartment with spider webs and black lace and putting red light bulbs in all the lamps. I think I looked pretty spooky and sexy at the same time. Rose, Alice and I had all decided to dress up as sexy vampires, which pretty much meant we were wearing short, tight black dresses. At least I didn't need too much make-up since I was so pale.

The apartment started to fill up with our friends and classmates from college. I left the door open so people could just walk in and I wouldn't have to keep running to get the door.

I was mixing myself a Bloody Mary, and just happened to look up a the door. Two absolutely stunning men were standing at our door, but still out in the hallway. That was strange. I didn't know them, or hadn't seen them around the campus. I _know_ that I would have recognized them if I had seen them before. The hottie on the left was well over six and half feet tall, with shoulders a broad as a football player's, and black, curly hair. He was wearing a long, black cape tied around his neck, a pair of black jeans and tight black T-shirt.

I looked up at his face, only just realizing that I had started to walk over to the door. He responded to my staring with a glorious smile. He would have been intimidating, considering his stature, and piercing black eyes, had it not been for a pair of dimples that rivalled those of Kellan Lutz.

I broke my gaze to look to the other man standing beside him. He was also over six feet tall, but was shorter than his friend. He had beautiful cherub-like, blonde curls and a model's cheekbones. He shared the same black eyes as his friend, and was dressed similarly, except he was wearing dark blue denim, instead of black.

I was now standing in the doorway, right in front of them and no one had yet to say a word. I was drawn to them and I didn't know why. I mean, yes, they were stunning, but I was absolutely enthralled with Edward. What was it about them that lured me to them.

"Bella!" I looked behind the enthralling men in front of me to see Edward running towards the door from the down the hallway. Now, that's a man.

I looked up at the guys in front of me. "Excuse me. Go on in." I say. I just want then out of my way so I can get to Edward. It's been a whole week and I've missed that man.

I see the guys turn and grin at each other, looking delighted with themselves. They step through the door and all of a sudden, I feel dread wash over me.

I look up to Edward and he looks defeated.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and leans down and whispers in my ear. "We need to talk, Bella." He sounds so serious. I'm so nervous. Does he not want to see me?

He pulls me to the door, but stops. He looks at me, almost as if he's waiting for something. I pull away from him and step in the door. He is still standing there. What is it with the handsome men tonight? I reach out and grab his hand. He remained in place.

"Come on, Edward. We can talk in my room." He stepped in the door, looking relieved. Huh? The emotions playing over his face tonight are exhausting. What a passionate man.

I pull him down the hall and nervously open my bedroom door. I close the door and turn around, leaning against it. Edward is standing with his back to me, facing my bed.

"Edward?" His head is down and his hands are clasped nervously behind his back. "Is everything alright?"

He turns to face me and I am struck again by his beauty.

"Bella. I need to tell you something." Even his normally calm voice reveals his unease. I nod. "This is serious and I don't want to scare you, but I need for you to hear me out and listen to everything I have to say. Please don't run out on me. Will you promise me that you'll stay?"

I nod again. I realize that he doesn't want to scare me, but he has. He has started our first date with an ominous warning.

I suddenly feel very small and out of place in my own bedroom. I look down and realize I'm wearing a trashy vampire costume. This is not appropriate 'We need to talk, Bella' attire.

"Okay, Bella. This is hard for me to say, but I need you to believe me and take this very seriously." Edward gently grabbed my shoulders and brought me over to the bed. He sat me down, and crouched down in front of me, his knees brushing against my legs. It was such an intimate gesture. I knew that no matter what he said, I would believe him.

He reached up and rubbed his hands up and down my arms. "Bella, I'm a vampire." He closed his eyes as he spoke, looking almost remorseful.

_What?_

"Bella?" I just nod again. I'm listening. I just don't know what to say.

"I wouldn't have told you this right away because it is a lot to comprehend, but I need you to listen to me. This is very important and your friends' lives are at stake."

I feel incredibly dizzy and light headed. This is too much to handle. I feel myself falling backwards on the bed. It is a very good thing that I'm sitting down. Everything goes black.

I feel something cool on my face. I open my eyes to see Edward looking down on me. He looks worried, but a slight smile is on his face when he looks up to see my now opened eyes. I realize that I'm now on Edward's lap and my head is resting on his arm.

"Edward?" I love that I'm in his arms, but I have no recollection of how I got here.

There is that concerned frown again. What is wrong here. Oh my God!! The memory hits me in a flash. Edward is vampire! Why was I passed out? Was he feeding off of me? Where are my friends? I sit up quickly and struggle to stand up and get away from Edward. I feel so conflicted. I've never felt more comfortable than I was in his arms, but he is a vampire. Why is the man I've been waiting for my entire life, not really a human?

"Bella. Please wait. Just stay with me for a minute." He looks so sad. That look on his face makes me sad. I stop struggling, but tears flood to my eyes and start to pour over. Edward wraps one arm around my back and brings his free hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Baby, I know you're scared, and I understand if you don't want to see me again after tonight, but I need you to listen to me carefully."

I'm confused and reeling over the fact that vampires are real, but I feel compelled to hear him out.

I give him a weak smile, and nod. "I'm sorry, Edward. This is just…" I trail off.

Edward shakes his head. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

He continues. "Do you remember the two men that just came to the door before me?" I nod. I don't like where this is going. "They are vampires, as well, Bella. Did you notice a particular pull to them? They have powers, and from what I saw of your friends last weekend, I think Rose and Alice are their victims."

"Oh my God, Edward. They're out there. In our home." I try to stand up again, but I still feel light headed. I'm panicking. The last couple of weeks pass before my eyes. Rose and Alice have been tired. Very tired. Drained. "Emmett and Jasper. They're names are Emmet and Jasper. That's all I know. I had never met them before tonight. We have to help the girls. Edward, please."

"Okay, Bella. But I need to make sure that you're alright first. I need your help." What am I going to do? I'm nearly paralyzed with fear and the only person that can help me with the vampires in my living room is the vampire in my bedroom. No one would believe this. I don't believe this. Edward rubs soothing circles on my back and I am starting to relax.

"Do you still have any of the apples that I gave you last weekend?" Okay, way out of left field there, Edward.

"Yes, Edward. Yes I have the apples. But, what difference does that make right now. I really don't…"

"Bella. Listen. I am no danger to you. Vampires are not what you think. We do not drink blood, like vampires in the movies. We feed off of the human life force. It is all energy." Edward turned me to face him. He continued. "My sire, Carlisle, has found a way for us vampires to live without draining innocent humans. The apples of the orchard can sustain us."

"What?" Really, what else do you say to that.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it is true. I am proof of that. I will explain it to you better later on tonight, and you can ask me anything, but for right now, it is only important that you know that the undead, can live on the forbidden fruit. In essence, vampires are evil and what God forbade from his human children in the Garden of Eden, is exactly what sustains us."

"So, what you're telling me, is that if you get Emmett and Jasper to eat the apples, we can save Rose and Alice?"

"In a nutshell, yes." I cannot believe this, yet, I know that I don't have time to worry about myself. My two very best friends in the world need me.

Edward stands up and sets me down. He grabs my hand and leads me to my door. "Bella. All I need you to do is get Rose and Alice, and bring them back to your room. I will worry about the rest."

I nod again.

We walk out of the door hand in hand. I look across the room through the crowd of our friends and see Rose and Alice lip locked with their lovers.

Edward sees them too. "That's how they feed, Bella. It is the kiss of death. Another week of this and I don't think your friends would have made it out of these relationships alive."

We approach them hand in hand. I feel like I can do anything when we together.

"Rose. Alice." I called out to my friends. They both break their kisses with the models from our doorway, whom I now know are Emmett and Jasper. "I have a make-up emergency. Can I borrow you girls for a minute?" Wow. That was lame, but it is all I can come up with.

"Bella. Look at your mascara!!! What happened?" I guess my earlier crying spell really made my excuse believable. The girls each grabbed an arm and led me back to my room. Wow. That was easy.

We spent the next half hour in my room being girls: fixing hair and make-up. When the girls asked why I was crying, I just deflected the questioning by saying it was a misunderstanding, and that I would explain later.

A knock on the door made my heart skip a beat.

"Come in." Rose yells.

"Rose!" I didn't know why I was worried. What if it wasn't Edward. There were two of them, and only Edward to face them alone.

The door swings open.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life. Edward, flanked on either side by Jasper and Emmett. Three gorgeous men, all eating apples, with the biggest smiles on their faces. It would almost be hilarious, if it wasn't a case of life and death.

But because I was so relieved, my face broke into a huge smile. I ran over to Edward. He reached out and grabbed me into a tight, and much needed, embrace.

"How did you convince them to change their…um…diet?" I whispered in his ear.

"Let's just say that Emmett and Jasper are not the only ones with the power of persuasion." Edward said, winking.

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly onto mine. Our first kiss. I felt weak in the knees. I was incredibly fortunate that Edward maintained his tight hold on me.

Edward did not need to feed on me in order to survive. But from that moment, I knew that I needed his love to survive.

**A/N This is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction. I am an avid Twilight fan fiction reader, and I love Halloween, so the Fright Night Contest seemed like the perfect catalyst to start writing. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
